A Not so Happy Birthday
by crosbylover87
Summary: Birthday's are supposed to be fun and exciting, of course that isn't always the case for the BAU members.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Agent Emily Prentiss was about to get into her car after a hard day at the office when she heard JJ yelling for her to stop. She turned abruptly as the blonde began to speak, "Hey Emily! Don't forget about your birthday dinner tomorrow, be there around 5."

Prentiss groaned as she slammed the car door in JJ's face and started the car before driving away. Prentiss chewed on her lip in frustration as she thought of tomorrow's upcoming events, she hated birthday parties. People being nice to her, giving her gifts, it just wasn't her cup of tea. It all started on her sweet sixteenth. She had invited almost everyone in the school to her party. She had been so excited for her party, getting more and more anxious as the day began to near. When the day finally arrived, only the chess club, some Goth kids and a few kids she barely knew came. Turns out that Brittany, one of the popular girls had her sweet 16 on the same night and everyone went to hers. Ever since then Prentiss had hated the idea of birthday parties.

When Prentiss got back from work Hotch was leaning against her front door. She unlocked it and pushed it open roughly, nearly causing Hotch to fall over. He followed her in and sat on her couch, placing his hands behind his head and his feet on the coffee table. "What do you want?" Prentiss asked as she poured herself a glass of wine and seated herself in the matching chair across from him, raising her eyebrows in suspicion. She wasn't usually rude, but she was cranky and work today had been a nightmare.

"I came here to see if you were okay. You seemed kind of down at work today."

"I'm fine!" She said just below a yell. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because I care about you." Hotch replied with a warm smile.

It was more then just work she thought to herself. It was the fact that tomorrow she would be turning forty. Another milestone reached in her life and yet she was still without a husband or kids. She was getting older and lonelier. She also always had this thing for Hotch but she knew that was wrong, he was her boss and married to a nice woman with a kid. He had the life that she always wanted. She couldn't stop the tears from running down her face as she thought about all of these things. Before Hotch could ask what was wrong or even move Prentiss ran out of the house and down the street to the bar. She knew she would regret that eventually because that could have been their moment together. She could have had what she always wanted.

Around 1o'clock Prentiss got home from the bar. She stumbled through the entire house searching for Hotch, hoping that just maybe he has waited. Of course he wasn't there. That night Emily Prentiss cried herself to sleep.

"Ring, ring, ring." Prentiss groaned as she looked at the clock. "5:30am you've got to be kidding me," she grumbled to herself. She rolled over onto her stomach before answering the phone. "Happy Birthday" the team yelled into the phone in perfect chorus.

"I know it's your birthday but we got a case and we have to be in Denver before 8." JJ explained.

When Prentiss got to the bureau, everybody had already left to get on the plane except for JJ who sat in the conference room looking through a file. "Hey JJ, what's the case this time?" Prentiss asked.

"Three females were killed, Kristen Field, Selena Sim and Michelle Smith."

Prentiss picked up the profiles of the three girls. They all had long black hair and dark eyes. They had been taken from very public places at all different times throughout the day. Besides their similar features and the way they were killed, they had nothing in common. One woman was a lawyer, one was a stay at home mom and one worked at the super market.

On the plane ride over JJ filled Prentiss in on the case. "If he keeps up at the same pace we should be looking for another victim by sundown tonight."

"Hello officer LaMontagne I am Agent Jareau and this is SSA's Hotch, Morgan and Dr. Reid."

"Hello, follow me and I will show you the space we got for you." The space was huge compared to what they normally got stuck with. The table stretched across the room with a white board and a TV in front.

Prentiss and Rossi were visiting all the dump sites and by the time they were done they weren't any closer then when they had started earlier in the day.

They went back to the station and met with the rest of the team. By 5 o'clock they didn't have anything new. Prentiss and Rossi decided to take a break and go pick up supper for the team. None of them had ate or drank anything but coffee all day.

Prentiss was sitting on a bench outside of the restaurant wishing Rossi would hurry up in the washroom. All she could smell was McDonald's fries, and when her stomach growled, she began to eat them. She didn't even notice till she was half way done the fries that there was a man sitting on the bench beside her. He appeared to be between 40 and 50 years old, with long, dirty, brown hair.

Prentiss was about to get up and see what was taking Rossi so long, when the man on the bench put a gun to her head and told her to get in the van that was a few feet away. She looked around and saw no one around yet she could have sworn there was like 10 people around her 10 seconds ago. Prentiss was pushed in the van despite her struggling. He quickly pulled out her gun that was clearly visible and threw it to the front of the van. As they drove off Prentiss could hear Rossi calling her name in the distance.

This is my first fanfic, so please read and review. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

Chapter 2

On Rossi's way out of the bathroom a younger couple stopped him to ask for his autograph. The girl loved his books and couldn't believe she was actually meeting him. They chatted for a few minutes and then Rossi made his way outside. He saw the bench that he had left Prentiss on empty and the bag of food was spilled all over the ground. Rossi called out her name a few times hoping for a response. Then he called her cell phone. When he got her voice mail he snapped his phone shut, clearly frustrated. He called Hotch and told him about Prentiss. Hotch told Rossi not to worry; she had probably just gone to the bar to have a drink on her birthday. They would call Garcia and have her track Prentiss's cell phone.

"Hey Garcia we need you to track Prentiss's cell phone."

Garcia stopped what she is doing, slightly alarmed and asked "why?"

"Rossi and her were out getting something to eat and now she is no where to be found."

"Do you think she is hur-"

"Just do it Garcia!" Hotch ordered as he hung up the phone. He hates yelling direct orders at his employees but sometimes he found he had very little choice.

Once Prentiss was thrown into the van, she was tied up and gagged. Her cell phone started ringing and the un-sub grabbed her cell phone out of her sweater pocket. He looked at it for a moment before shutting it off. Opening the window he threw her cell phone, it smashing on the ground. Prentiss got a quick, good look of what the van looked like before she was thrown in. It was a white van that delivered parts for some place called Magic Parts. She just hoped that when Rossi was looking for her he thought to look this way.

Rossi entered the room that the team was currently sitting in. "Any news on Prentiss." Just as Rossi finished his sentence, the phone rang. Hotch who was sitting right beside it waiting for the call hit the speaker button. "Did you find her?" Hotch asked hoping he would like the answer.

"Her cell phone was turned off." Garcia said as all her hope that Prentiss was with them washed away.

"Rossi did you notice anything strange when you were there? People staring, asking questions?" Hotch asked as he got up from the table.

Rossi thought about it for a minute and then remembered the young kids. "There were these two teenagers. They approached me as soon as I got out of the bathroom. Asked for my autograph, I never thought anything of it. Do you think they were in on it?"

"Maybe we will call a sketch artist in to draw them and show Garcia and people in the area. Plus someone must have seen her leave, it is McDonalds for God's sake people come and go from there 24/7." Hotch said pouring his coffee down the sink because it was cold and walked out of the room. Morgan and Reid followed him to the SUV. "Where do you think you're going Hotch? We have no idea where she is?" Morgan asked knowing exactly what Hotch was doing.

"I have to try," Hotch said getting into the vehicle. Before he could drive away Morgan hopped into the front and Reid into the back of the SUV. They drove off not knowing where to go but hoped it was the right way.

Will LaMontagne entered the room were only JJ was sitting at the far end of the table, tears running down her face. Rossi had left for a walk to get some air. "Is there another victim?" Will asked knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

JJ looked up just noticing Will was there for the first time. She used her sleeve to wipe away her tears and her cheeks turned red. "We're not sure?" she said honestly. Maybe Prentiss just went for a beer at the bar, after all they didn't have that much proof. Will lifted his eyebrow indicating that he didn't buy it. JJ took a deep breath and told Will all about Prentiss. Before JJ could tell him they were jumping to conclusions he was on his walky-talky.

"We got a missing person that fits the serial killer's profile. She's about 40, black hair. She's one of the BAU agents." Will said and left JJ there alone to cry softly about Prentiss.

Hotch decided to go to McDonalds. Reid and himself looked around for anything helpful but came up empty handed. Morgan was in line ordering himself some food. Of course only Morgan could eat in a time like this. They asked the owners and some of the customers and employees if they had seen any suspicious behavior. No one could recall anything useful.

"Hey JJ we need you to talk to the press and get them up to date on the un-sub." Hotch said he entered the room with Reid and Morgan right behind him. Hotch poured himself a cup of the coffee and seated himself at the table looking through the profile once again. Morgan sat across from him with a Star Bucks coffee. Hotch gave Morgan a dirty look and pushes his own cold coffee away. It was bad enough the first time.

Prentiss was knocked out and dragged into an old house in the middle of no where. She was untied and her gag removed before being shoved into a room in the basement.

When Prentiss woke up she had a huge headache. She looked around only to see cement every where and a small metal door. There was nothing in it but a small light high on the ceiling. Prentiss slowly got up and headed for the door, but of course it was locked. She used all the energy left in her to bang on the door and scream for someone to help. After awhile Prentiss realized that no one was there and lay down on the hard, cold cement. Prentiss was over tired from only getting a few hours of sleep the night before.

The last thought Prentiss had before slipping away into her nightmare filled sleep was what would have happened between her and Hotch last night? Would she ever get the chance to tell him how she felt?

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well that's about all I can do in one night I'm heading to the hotel. Are you coming Hotch?" Rossi asked as he rose from the table. It was 2:30 in the morning and Hotch and Rossi were the only two left. The others had headed out around one to get some sleep.

"Ya I'll head out in a few." Hotch said not making any attempt to pack up or move.

Reid and JJ came into the room with a tray of steaming coffee ready for when the team arrived only to find Hotch already sitting at the table deep in his work. They set the tray of coffee down and Hotch looked up, huge bags under his eyes.

"Hotch did you get any sleep last night?" JJ asked looking at the bags.

"I slept for like an hour on the couch in the room over there. I just couldn't get any sleep. If the un-sub keeps up the same pace she will be dead by dawn tomorrow morning." Hotch said grabbing a cup of coffee and sipping it greedily.

"Well you should get some sleep. You will be a lot more help if you get at least a few hours. Your body will be able to function better and you need a break." Reid said worriedly.

Hotch was about to reply when the phone rang startling Reid causing him to jump. You think he would get use to it after hearing it none stop. JJ pulled her phone out of her pocket and put it on speaker when she saw it was Garcia. "Hey Garcia, what you got for us?" JJ asked.

"Well I got 3 guys whose wife died in the last year and 5 with a divorce that fit the profile," Garcia explained.

"Thanks Garcia. Send their addresses over and we will head out as soon as the rest of the team gets here," Hotch said.

"Any progress last night?" Will asked as he entered the room.

"Well we narrowed it down to 8 suspects. We are going to check them out as soon as the rest of the team gets here," JJ informed him.

"Set up a meeting with all the officers on the case and we will inform them on what we have so far," Hotch directed.

Reid and JJ finally got Hotch to take a nap on the couch. Within the hour Rossi showed up with Morgan not far behind.

"Sorry we're late. We went to the house of the couple that asked for my autograph and I don't think that either of them had anything to do with it."

Hotch got up from the couch walked into the other room. "Rossi and Reid visit the first four names on the lists house and Morgan and I will go to the rest. JJ you stay here and see if Garcia can find anymore info on the couple just to make sure," Hotch assigned.

Prentiss slowly opened her eyes the cool cement causing her to shiver. Her headache was mostly gone, now just a dull thudding. She is hungry from the lack of food she ate the day before, suddenly wishing she would have ate more of the McDonalds. She looked down at her watch that read 10:07 am. She can't stop her mind from wandering. She has less then a day to live if the un-sub stays on the same schedule. She might never get the chance to say good-bye to her team, her family, not even her mother.

Just then she heard the door push open and there in the door way is the same brown haired guy who shoved her into here in the first place. He takes out his gun and points it at Prentiss. "Get up!" he ordered. Prentiss slowly gets up thinking of her next move. Just then there's a knock in the distance.

When he heard no movement behind the closed door, Rossi yelled, "FBI open up!"

The un-sub shut the door leaving her alone. Prentiss began to bang on it and yell for help. After a minute she realizes that the basement must be sound proof when the door is shut. She slides down the door putting her head in her hands. That was her chance and could possibly be her only one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 As the un-sub opened the door he smiled politely and asked, "How can I help you?"

Rossi and Reid showed him their badges before speaking, "We have a few questions for you. May we come in?"

The un-sub opened the door all the way and stepped aside gesturing for them to enter, "of course agents." He led them into the living room and they all sat down on the leather furniture. Rossi asked John a few questions well Reid snooped around the living room taking in everything there was to know about John. After about five minutes John stood up clearly frustrated by Rossi's interrogation. "I think that's enough. If there is something else you need feel free to come back with a warrant," John said rather quickly.

Rossi and Reid exchanged looks and then made their where towards the door. "Thank you for your time sir." Rossi said as he nodded in goodbye.

Rossi's cell phone began to ring as soon as they had climbed into the SUV. "Hey Hotch," Rossi answered.

"Hey Rossi, we're all back at the police station. Did you find anything?"

"Nothing at Steve Lawn's and John Field was fine until Reid started getting too snoopy but that's understandable." Reid rolled his eyes, of course it was his fault and had nothing to do with Rossi's intimidating questioning. Reid was about to get defensive when Hotch continued on the other end of the line,

"Ya but that's the only thing we've got so far, so I'll get a warrant. It's better to be safe than sorry. You, Reid and JJ can head out when we get one. Morgan and I will stay here and look more into it."

They all met back at the station waiting for the warrant. Hotch hoped it would hurry up. Prentiss had a short time left and there was so much he wanted to tell her. That was the reason he had gone to her apartment the other night. He wanted to tell her that Haley and him were getting a divorce, about how Haley was cheating on him. Of course that was of no surprise to him, Hotch had figured it out long ago. He had filed for divorce two weeks ago and was waiting to tell Prentiss. Not because he wanted to talk about it but because he loved Prentiss and he wanted her to know. He always had but Prentiss had run off before he even had the chance to tell her the other night. Now he was wishing more than ever that he had run after her and told her the truth.

Rossi banged on John's front door for the second time that day. It was pushing 6 o'clock. They had only 12 hours to find Prentiss alive if the un-sub continued with the same schedule. It had been a long day. When they had headed back to the station earlier to get the warrant everybody was hard at work as usual. Rossi could see in their eyes the glimpse of hope that kept them going, the need to push on for Prentiss. He wished that when John answered the door, he would surrender, admit to it all and let them take him away without a fuss. Prentiss would be fine and they could all move on and live happily ever after. Unfortunately that was never the case.

When no one came to the door Rossi opened it and pulled his gun from his side. Reid and JJ entered right behind him covering all directions. "John, it's Agent Rossi. We talked earlier, we have a warrant now." They quickly searched the main floor clearing every room and finding nothing. "Hey Rossi there's a basement, Reid noted as he opened the door leading down the dusty steps. They all went down the stairs quietly entering through another door only to find fresh blood pooled on the cement floor. Rossi pulled out his radio and lifted it to his mouth before speaking, "Hotch it's him," Rossi confirmed.

"We will be there ASAP," Hotch said. Hotch felt relief flood through him as he hung up the phone. Maybe it wouldn't be too late for him and Prentiss after all. Morgan and Hotch dropped what they were doing and headed for the SUV. Detective Will looked up from his desk as the rushed by causing his paper work to fall to the floor. He asked where they were there going in such and rush. Hotch quickly explained not wanting to waste anymore time. Will, six other cops and a swat team followed them to John's House. Within the first 30 seconds of driving Hotch and Morgan were so far ahead of the others that Morgan couldn't even see the following police cars in the rear view mirror. Morgan held on for dear life as they turned the corners at alarming speeds. He looked at Hotch wide eyed, never in his years with the BAU had he seen Hotch drive like this.

Reid squatted down on the floor to examine the blood. It looked like a lot of blood, enough that if they didn't find Prentiss soon, then she would be dead for sure. Reid thought back to when he was kidnapped, how horrible it had been as he was beaten and drugged repeatadly. He would have been dead if it wasn't for Tabious and he suddenly this unsub had some sort of altered personality that could have helped Prentiss.

Rossi followed the drips of blood that he hadn't noticed on his way in. It led to another door in the basement. He opened it to see stairs leading outside. "Over here," Rossi yelled already out the door and up the stairs. He saw movement in the forest ahead and quickly ran towards it, JJ and Reid only mere meters behind.

Hotch and Morgan jumped out of the SUV as it came to a screeching halt and headed for the house. They cleared the middle floor before heading down to the basement. Finding the door leading outside already open, they headed up. As they made their way outside the sound of JJ yelling at Prentiss filled the air. They tried to follow her voice as they headed towards the forest.

About 50 feet into the bushes Rossi, Reid and JJ found Prentiss, her body covered in blood. "We need a paramedic stat." Rossi yelled into his radio.

JJ was leaning over Prentiss giving her CPR hoping to revive her. "Come on Emily, stay with me, please stay with me," JJ begged Prentiss as tears started to run down her face.

Rossi and Reid continued to run after the un-sub. Reid tripped over a log causing him to fall behind. Just as he stood up a gun shot went off echoing through the trees.

Hotch and Morgan found JJ crying over Prentiss's lifeless body. Hotch found it hard to believe that just yesterday he saw her smiling, complaining about how many messed up people there were in the world. For her and all the other girls that John had killed, Hotch wanted justice and he hoped that John wouldn't get away with this. Just as they were about to go farther in the forest to help Rossi and Reid find the un-sub, they heard it. A loud gun shot. Picking up their pace as they headed in the direction that JJ said the others had gone. Finally a clearing came into view ahead. Moving quicker towards the opening another gunshot resonated throughout the forest, causing them to stop in place


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Reid struggled to keep his balance as he headed in the direction that Rossi had gone seconds earlier. He came to a clearing and saw John running. Reid quickly pulled out his gun as fired it again and again. He scowled in frustration as he missed both times and continued to run after him only to realize Rossi on the ground struggling to breath. Reid called for an ambulance as Morgan and Hotch entered the clearing. Reid rushed over to Rossi just as he took his last breath. Reid scrolled through his mind trying to recall the proper way to perform CPR before attempting to apply it. Again and again he presses down on his just almost ready to give up when he finds a week pulse. The paramedics rush into the clearing and Reid can't help but think they are just in time.

Morgan runs after John knowing that he isn't going to let him get away after what he has done to his team. Morgan runs deeper into the forest adrenaline fuelling him the entire way. He runs nearly half a mile before reaching another clearing. When he comes through the trees he realizes it isn't a clearing at all but instead a main street in town. Like 100 people are walking up and down the sidewalk he is standing on causing him to lose John in the blur of people. He quickly pulls out the photo of John he had in his back pocket from when Hotch and him were researching him, glad that he hadn't thought to remove it earlier.

Morgan asked five people before anyone recognized the photo. The elderly man points towards the old building behind him. Morgan runs into the building trying to avoid colliding with the large mass of people in the foyer again asking if anyone had seen him. Finally a young woman said she saw him run towards the entrance that leads to the roof. Morgan secures his gun in the palm of his hand before running climbing the many stairs that lead to the roof. Morgan gasps at what he sees when he enters to rooftop. John is standing about a meter away from the edge with a gun pointed to a young woman's head.

"Better put the gun down agent or I'll shoot this lovely young lady," John said slowly creeping closer to the edge of the roof. Morgan couldn't get a good shot of John without possibly hurting the woman he was holding. All of the sudden the girl throws her leg out behind her kicking John before ducking out of his grasp. As John fumbles backwards towards the edge he lifts his gun and takes aim.

Morgan jumps towards the girl to push her from harm's way just as a gunshot rings out. Morgan looks up to see John stumble over the edge grasping at his chest and toppling over the edge. Morgan attempts to calm the girl as he turns towards the doorway to find Hotch sliding his gun back into its holster. Apparently Hotch had followed him onto the roof and Morgan was thankful, he had just saved their life.

JJ watches as the paramedics zip up the body bag currently holding the lifeless body of Agent Emily Prentiss. Her mind drifts to thoughts of the rest of the team, hoping they are okay after the many gunshots she had heard. She was praying that none of the rest of the team was injured. She stands with her arms crossed, silent tears running down her face. She startles when the radio she forgot she was holding begins to tell of Rossi's condition. Without further thought she turned to make her way back towards the SUV and meet the rest of the team at the hospital. Only once did she glance back just in time to see her best friends body lifted off the ground now forever stained with blood.

The team was sitting impatiently in the waiting room nervously awaiting news on his condition. They had been sitting there over an hour and yet any one of them had failed to speak. Already mourning the loss of one team member, they were all hoping that Rossi would not leave them as well.

After about two hours the doctor came out of the waiting room. "Hello my name is Dr. Zane," she said as she shook Hotch's hand.

"How is he?" Hotch asked wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"He's not too good; he is still in surgery. He was half an inch away from being shot in the heart and there are many complications. He lost a lot of blood so we had to give him a blood transfusion" Dr. Zane explains before leaving the team again in silence.

The team was left to wait again the tension in the room building as every second passed. Morgan finally stood before heading to the cafeteria for something to eat. Hotch went with JJ to the chapel to wait making sure both Rossi and Emily were in their prayers. Garcia and Reid talked quietly together as they sipped on two steaming cups of coffee.

When the doctor finally returned with news everyone had again gathered in the waiting room. Morgan's head has lolled to the side as he slept, the rest of the team barely staying awake. Hotch stood so fast when the doctor entered that he became dizzy, nearly falling. Reid steadies him and ensures that he is okay.

"How is he?" JJ asks.

Dr. Zane takes a deep breath before she delivers the news.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The team sat impatiently waiting for the doctor to give them any sort of news at all, it had been hours since they had heard anything at all. Finally a doctor wearing a long white lab coat made her way towards the team. Hotch stood swallowing hard, preparing himself for any news the doctor might have. "Agent Rossi?" The doctor asked ensuring she was speaking with the right people. Hotch nodded not quite able to speak as the anticipation was killing him.

She hesitated at first before delivering the news. "He didn't make it," Dr. Zane said gently as she watched a mixture of pain and disbelief cross the faces of the people in front of her. She had been a doctor for 21 years and you would think delivering news like this would get easier but sadly it didn't.

The team sat there together staring off into space each digesting the news in their own way. Slowly one by one the stood and made their way towards the exit never really aware of anyone else.

3 Days Later

It had been a hard couple of days for the team. Hotch was standing in front of his mirror adjusting his tie a strange sense of déjà vu overcoming him as it felt oddly familiar to the day that Haley had died. The only difference today was he was preparing for the funeral of two of his closest friends instead of his ex wife. He thought about the last few weeks and how much he regretted hot things had panned out between himself and Prentiss. Now he would never get the chance to tell her how he felt. He looked in the mirror sighing as he slid his feet into his shoes. It was going to be a very hard day.

JJ stood in front of her mirror admiring her beautiful black dress. She had a headache already and she still had a big day ahead of her, she was beginning to wonder if she would make it through the day. She felt her eyes filling up with tears for what felt like the millionth time that morning and slowly dabbed them away so they wouldn't smudge her makeup. She took a few deep breaths before walking down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs to admire the team picture that hung on the wall, smile plastered on everyone's face. She then began to wonder if it was ludicrous to believe that any of them would ever be that happy again.

Reid stood in front of his mirror combing his hair. He was wearing the baby blue shirt that Prentiss always complemented him on. After Gideon had left the team Reid didn't know what he was going to do, it had been a really tough couple of months for him. Now after losing another two members of the team, Reid was trying his hardest not to fall apart. Although Prentiss and Rossi had joined the bureau not all that long ago they had made a strong impact on his life. No matter how hard the team tried to move past this it would simply never be the same.

Garcia stood in front of the mirror putting on her black hat, a small veil covering her eye. Garcia already had tears running down her face but she didn't care. Everyone expected her to have tear stained cheeks when she arrived and she was almost one hundred percent sure she wouldn't be the only one. Why did this have to happen? They didn't deserve to die so long. Emily her little ray of sun shine would never be there to make her smile, Rossi would never be there to throw in inappropriate jokes. She thought back to the many girls nights she had spent with Emily and JJ and how now her life would be missing a big piece. Garcia could have stood there all day thinking about her fellow team members if it hadn't been for Kevin telling her to hurry up. Garcia took a deep breath before heading for the car.

Morgan stood in front of the mirror thinking he looked pretty good in his suit. Morgan had spent the last few days just laying around doing not much of anything besides throwing back one beer after another. He knew that Rossi would shake his head and Prentiss would want to slap him but he needed a few days to just be sad. He knew that Emily and Rossi would tell him to not be sad but instead to think about all the happy times together but Morgan felt that to be very clichéd. How could anyone ever be happy after two of their friends die? Morgan turned his gaze towards the clock before realizing he had better pick up the pace. He was already running late and he still had to stop and get his morning coffee.

JJ and Garcia followed behind the many men that were carrying the two caskets towards the front of the grave yard. JJ had long ago given up on trying to keep her makeup perfect deciding that she really didn't care, Emily and Dave had seen her at her worst before. The team stood together in a small clump trying their best to console each other. Many tears were shed as the eulogies were said and slowly people began to leave. The team placed a rose on each casket saying their goodbyes to their friends forever.

It took awhile for the team to get back on track after the loss of two amazing agents. They had gone through many members that just didn't seem to be the right fit before finally settling on two when Strauss began limiting their options. The team began to smile again and slowly life became a little easier at the bureau but no one ever lost the sense that there was a huge part of the team missing, Emily Prentiss and David Rossi.


End file.
